sandsofdestructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alligator Master
The Alligator Master (Lacertus Rex in the game) is one of the twelve Beastlords in the game and had ties with the World Salvation Committee both in anime and game, but normally was distant, only interested in his studies. Anime In the anime he was the one responsible for Clockwork City - A giant city made of gears and a large production of robots, that aid around the city and the Ferals that live in it. The city only consists of Ferals, and so the robots only act on a Feral's command. The Alligator Master was shown to have an intense interest in the Destruct Code and spent most of his life researching it, wanting to harness the power for himself. He had a device that would detect the Destruct Code, although it did not serve any purpose untill Kyrie ,Morte , and Toppi came to his city. When Rhi'a fired at the detector when aiming at the World Destruction Committee, it caused it to react and take the Destruct Code away from Toppi, while showing a vision of the Dragon Valley. The Destruct code was then taken but after a conflict between the World Destruction Committee and the Alligator Master's robots in the Winter Isle, it was brought back. The Alligator Master was shown to not trust the Eagle Master, and lied to him when asked if he had the Destruct Code. While Kyrie was stuck in a trance in the Labyrinth of Memories, the Alligator Master peered into his dream using the Destruct Code and was the first to find out Kyrie's true nature. He soon after returned to the Winter Isle to meet up with the Eagle Master and the World Destruction Committee. Toppi halted his movements for a while, but soon after when Rhi'a and Naja discover Kyrie and his true nature, he tells them who is the real Destruct Code. He is last seen getting beat up by Rhi'a. It is unknown what happened to him during the activation of the Destruct Code and after. Game In the game Lacertus Rex was one of the twelve Beastlords and was known to be part of the World Salvation Committee. He normally stood in the shadows, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the other Beastlords' decisions. He was the one who founded the library at Galoa and is very intelligent. He was the one that provided information to the World Annihilation Front when Kyrie was killed. He told them all about his research and the Crimson Sun, including the ways to bring back Kyrie. He directed them towards the Tower of Light , where the Crimson Sun resides. Although it was odd for someone like a Beastlord who was part of the World Salvation Committee to help the very same people he was meant to destroy, it was revealed soon after that he was the mastermind behind the World Annihilation Front and he was the one responsible for sending them the messages that fell from the sky. His real goal was to gain possession of the Destruct and use his powers to create a new world on his own. He was soon killed by the World Annihilation Front. He was in possession of a clock that would count down to the world's end, but it is unknown what time was measured on the clock. After his defeat, Kyrie finds a clue leading towards the Primal Cataract , and they head their way there. Fight I This is the first fight you have with him the second time you encounter him, after the defeat of Jade Zephyr. he is quite similar to the clockwork enemies in his manor, with strong defense and Cannon II and Cannon III inflicting 50-100 HP. His Toss attack can cause Delay on a character. Ray III causes high damage on a character. Battle Boost II can happen and his special attack deals damage. He has Defiance. Fight II This fight occurs while in the Primal Cataract, revealing that the previous Lacertus Rex you fought was simply just a clone of himself. He can shield himself that will protect himself from attacks, but it can be broken like any other block. He also has Defiance. Jade Zephyr's damage varies, but at its worst it can remove a characters HP to 1 and inflict poison and bind. Golden Earth inflicts Delay while Azure Sea removes a characters buffs, but damage varies. He may buff himself with Speed, Attack, and Defense. Battle Boost II and his special attack Divine Arsenal can cause up to 400 HP. After the battle everyone will be transported to the Ark to face the Creator . Category:Characters